"Sawi at Pag-asa"
Title "Sawi at Pag-asa" ang title ng chapter na ito dahil: * Sa mga studyanteng nawalan nang buhay at sa mga bagong studyanteng survivors na makikita nila. Character Highlight *Eric *Eva *Rain *Jin *Raylan *Zechariah Cast Main Characters * Ieva as Eva * Noel as Emman * Gino as Jin * Denise as Denie * Reine as Rain * Raymond as Raylan * Ryan as ''Josh'' * Riana as ''Rhea'' * Marielle as ''Marilyn'' * Reizelle as ''Anne'' * Casieopea as ''Sophia'' * Trish as Trish (Mentioned Only) * Jannyn as Janie (Indirectly Mentioned) * Patricia as Patricia (Indirectly Mentioned) * Kevin as Kevin (Indirectly Mentioned) * Tonn as Anton (Voice only) * Justin as Justin (Voice only) Created Characters * Rei * Eric * Zechariah * Brian * Maybelle * Isabelle * Omid * ''Con'''' '' * ''Con's Son'''' '' * ''Con's Husband'''' '' * ''Al'''' '' Summary Nagtaka si Eric kung bakit hindi gumagana ang radyo, nabanggit ni Zechariah na bago lang nila tong nakuhang kotse kaya hindi pa ito naayos ni Brian. Nakadating sila sa isang grocery store sa bulacan na malapit sa ospital kaya lang nakita nilang sunog na ito. Kaya napagdesiyunan nila na sa kabilang grocery store naman sila tumingin at iyon ay ang Puregold. Habang nasa biyahe papuntang puregold, tinanong ni Zechariah si Eric kung tutulong ba siya kapag nakakita siya ng survivor ngunit iniwasan ito ni Eric. Matapos nito dumating na sila sa Puregold. Nagplano ang lahat bago pumasok ng lugar. Matapos magplano pumasok na ang lahat dito. Napansin nilang malaki ang lugar para macheck kung walang zombies kaya napagdesisyunan nilang maghiwahiwalay para mapabilis ang pagscoscout. Ang mga magkakasama ay sina Rain at Jin,Raylan at Eva at sina Eric at Zec. Sina Raylan at Eva na nasa chips section nang lugar ay nagusap tungkol sa silbi ni Eva sa grupo. Hindi niya alam kung may naitutulong ba siya sa grupo ngunit sinigurado ni Raylan na mayroon siyang silbi sa grupo at sinabing isa siya sa mga leader dito. Naputol lamang ang paguusap nang makarinig sila ng sigaw. Sina Eric at Zechariah ay nagbalak pumunta sa wineroom nang lugar. Habang papalapit sila, nakarinig sila nang ungol at nakita ang mga zombified na sina Sophia at Anne at mga patay na sina Con at kanyang pamilya pati si Al. Bago pa man nila ito atakihin ay narinig nila ang sigaw ni Rain. Posibleng binaril na nila sina Sophia at Anna bago sila pumunta kung nasaan si Rain. Bago narinig ang sigaw ni Rain, papunta sina Rain at Jin sa may counter upang kumuha nang mga battery pero bigla silang nakarinig nang ungol sa may staff room. Pumunta ang dalawa papunta doon. Nagdebate pa ang dalawa kung sino ang magbubukas ng pintuan at sa huli ay si Jin ang nagbukas. Pagkabukas nito nagulat sila nang malaman nilang sina Marilyn at Rhea na kaklase nila ang mga zombies na ito. Matapos nito nakarinig ulit sila sa may CR ng staff room. Nilapitan ni Jin ang zombie na iniisip nilang kaklase din nila. Nagular sila nang nakita ni Jin ang kanyang bestfriend na si Josh na isa na ring zombie. Nang makita ito ni Jin, napagdesisyunan niyang magpaiwan sa loob ng CR at magpakain kay Josh. Binilinan niya si Rain bago niya isara ang pintuan ng CR. Kinalabog ng kinalabog ni Rain ang pintuan ng CR hanggang sa dumating ang mga kasama nila at pinatay ang mga zombies na nasa loob din nang lugar. Nagulat din sina Raylan at Eva dahil kaklase rin nila ang mga ito Natumba si Rain sa pagkagulat at lungkot. Tinanong ni Zechariah kung nasaan si Jin at tinuro lamang ito ni Rain. Nang buksan nila ang pintuan, nakita nila si Jin na kinakain na ni Josh. Matapos nito ay agad na pinatay nina Eric at Zechariah ang dalawa. Kinuha nila ang mga bangkay nina Jin, Josh, Marilyn, Rhea, Sophia at Anne at balak nila itong ilibing kasama nina Trish sa ospital.Matapos nito bumalik na sila pabalik ng ospital nang dalawa ang kotseng sinasakyan nila. Habang nasa biyahe, nakita ni Raylan si Rain na umiiyak kaya, chineerup niya ito sa sarili niyang paraan. Nakarating na sila ng ospital at napansin ni Maybelle na dalawa ang kotse nila, nalaman nila na ito pala ang kotse na naglalaman ng mga patay na kaklase ng mga bata. Nagsama samang muli lahat para ilibing ang iba pa nilang mga kaklase. Matapos nito biglang sumigaw si Brian at sinabing gumana na ang radyo at may nagsasalita dito. Hindi lumapit sa una ang mga studyante sa lungkot at pagod pero nang narinig nila kung sino ang nagsasalita ay napabalik sila ang nabuhayan nang loob. Nalaman nila na ito ay sina Anton at Justin at sinabing buhay pa sila at kasama nila ang iba nilang mga kaklase. Deaths * Jin * Josh (Zombified) * Rhea (Zombified) * Marilyn (Zombified) * Sophia (Zombified) * Anne (Zombified) Trivia * Last appearance of Jin. * Last appearance of Josh (Zombified) * Last appearance of Marilyn (Zombified) * First and Last appearance of Rhea (Zombified) * First and Last appearance of Sophia (Zombified) * First and Last appearance of Anne (Zombified) * First and Last appearance of Con (Corpse) * First and Last appearance of Con's Son (Corpse) * First and Last appearance of Con's Husband (Corpse) * First and Last appearance of Al (Corpse) * The title of the chapter "Sawi at Pag-asa" is quite similar to the chapter "Lungkot at Saya" in many ways: # Both the first and the second group lost survivors and then received a very good news after. * October 1 2013 (5:30am-7:30am) * All of the survivors who died at the Puregold were featured in this chapter. Other Character's Whereabouts